A Day in the Life
by GoddessoftheWaters
Summary: don't know if it is in the right catagory...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Don't own anything. Should I?

Remo Con… You didn't think I would really write this did you?

                        Well I liked the idea so I did!

                        We can let the general public decide if this idea was good!

The idea is a crossover between Marmalade Boy and YU-GI-OH. I was struck by the similarities in character between Joey Wheeler and Yuu Matsuura that I just had to do something about it.

Yuu Matsuura walked down the road. Rain was pouring down and he was getting soaked but he didn't care very much. Miki had once

again opened her mouth and told the family something, and now the house was unbearably loud. He walked towards the train station,

planning to go out to eat at one of the many restaurants that surrounded it.

Soaking wet, he walked into the first restaurant he saw thankful to be out of the rain. He was met by delicious smells and an explosion of

noise.

"One?" the waitress inquired politely. She had brown hair, Yuu noticed, but other than that he didn't look at her. He only had eyes for

Miki though Miki didn't know that. She started walking over to a table in the corner. "Where's Yugi?" she asked.

"Who?" Yuu replied wondering what she was talking about.

"Never mind," she put her head down in apology. "Someone will be over in a minute."

Who was that kid? 16 (at least I think she's 16) year old Tea Gardner wondered. She had thought for a minute it was Joey, but when

asked where Yugi was he hadn't replied. Lost in thought she stared out over the sea of tables.

"Tea! Tea!" she heard somebody call urgently.

"Yes?" she whipped around and asked. She blinked. "Joey?"

"Yeah," Joey answered in his New York accent.

"But…"

"Neva mind…" (What she was going to say and my pathetic attempts at showing how Joey talks.)

"Follow me," Tea answered him, as she led him and Yugi over to the table in the corner.

GENERAL PUBLIC- please help me get back at Remo Con who didn't like this idea!

                                    It's easy!

                                    Just hit the SUBMIT REVIEW button at the bottom of the page.

                                    Then type (at the least,) I LIKE THIS IDEA!

                                    Thank you!

Bookluva87


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! With an amaizinly short time between updates. So I won't make the time shorter, but I do have to apologize.

Sorry. The first chapter was an exact copy of what I had handwritten the first time. It was suppose to be longer. If I ever have free time, I will replace that chapter with the correct one. Sorry.

Chapter 2

I sat there, secretly wishing that Miki was sitting across from me. Even after all the pain and trouble she had caused all I could ever think about was her. It all span

back and forth inside my head. I wasn't sure exactly what I was going to do next, about getting her to like me, yes I was the sappy romantic type who thought out

every move, but then again I never was sure what I was going to do next. I watched as the waitress who sat me down walked in with another two people. There

was a tall one, with blond hair, and a short one with tri-colored spiky hair.

Tea led Joey and Yugi over to the table where the blond boy was seated. As they neared the table, Tea asked, "Do you know him?"

Both Yugi and Joey shook their heads. Yugi looked up at Joey, his violet eyes glittering innocently and he asked, "Joey have you been playing with your deck?"

(A.N. Just a little random question. I am typing/writing this at 5 in the morning.)

"What?" Joey responded rather guiltily to the strange question.

"Have you looked through it and pretended to play any of the cards?" Yugi tried to expaline what the question was, but he was unsuccessful.

"Well," Joey responded turning rather pink, "Yeah, come to think of it, Yeah. I have looked through them."

"Were any of them new?" Yugi asked yet another question.

"Just a couple. A copycat, a gravity bind, and a few others. No new monster cards though." (A.N. my pathetic attempts to imitate how Joey talks are being kicked

out by the computer!) Joey answered, "Why?"

"Well, according to grandpa, some of the new cards are being fused with shadow magic. If you fool around with the cards, you could get hurt!" Yugi exclaimed.

"That's terrible. Who would want to do something like that?" Tea (always concerned for the well being of her friends) said in disgust.

"I don't know," Yugi stated grimly. (1)

"Don' worry! I won' get hurt and neither will Yugi! We'll jus' play it safe for a bit an' then see," Joey put in. They were almost at a table by now, seeing as they had

walked extreamly slow to get there, but all three of them understood the need to talk about this random person who looked like Joey that had just appeared.

"So anyways, who is that person." Yugi, full of questions today, asked.

"I think we're about to find out," Tea said as the trio (Finally) walked up to the table.

I watched as the waitress who had seated me walked up to my table again, this time followed by the two others he had seen earlier.

"Mind if they sit here?" the waitress asked, "Everywhere else is full and you are one person at a table for four."

Yes, I mind. I am paying to eat here in peace, and if anyone is going to sit across from me, it should be Miki, not some blond haired oaf and his faithful sidekick.

Yuu thought. Of course he didn't say that, he didn't want to be rude. He was only rude and mysterious to those he knew personally, not those he had just met.

"No, I don't mind," he answered. The two boys sat down.

"Have you ever heard of duel monsters?" The tri-colored hair boy asked.

**(1) I need some help naming the person who put shadow magic in the cards. I need some names/ideas for names. I will give the choices at the beginning of each chapter so don't forget to review and give me a name. **

_See Remo Con! They do like the idea! Granted they liked yours better, (134 reviews), but that's not the point. I still need help to get her though, so keep reviewing!_

Right. I was going to make it longer, but I was limited to an hour on the computer today so I kind of had to shorten it. The next chapter will probably be up end of July, beginning of August, 'cause my parents are forcing me on vacation and the laptop doesn't have internet access. So I will post as soon as I get back.  

GodessofWater


End file.
